Bouncing Off The Walls
by PhoenixFeathers
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 UP* It's 6th year, you're confused about your sexuality and just discovering alcohol- what do you do? Throw a Christmas Party! Alcohol, hormones, leather pants and Mistletoe Charms...WACKINESS ENSUES! *Warning: SLASH AND MULTIPLE PAIRINGS*
1. Chapter 1: Can You Feel It?

A/N: Ahhhh ok. I originally began writing this to try and do some het for a change but the slash kept bubbling to the surface :D The story's kind of sectioned off most of the time. I've CLEARLY stated WHERE we are and what time is it so don't whine and tell me you're confused, ok? And PLEASE bear with me. This is a PATHETIC attempt at humor but I'm TRYING!!! Luv it like me. Dedication: To Tiny. Who loves HP as much as I do. And reads SLOWLY. =P And still betas even though she doesn't like slash. (CRAZY GIRL!!!! =O) Luv u Tiny xxoo Disclaimer: THIS WILL BE SAID ONCE! I do NOT own Harry or anything you recognise. They belong to them *jerks thumb toward JKR and Warner Bros and Bloomsbury*. Any lyrics will be referenced in the beginning A/N of the chapter. ~  
  
~Chapter 1: Can You Feel It?~  
  
~Friday Evening~  
  
~2nd Floor Corridor, 5:45pm~  
  
"So, um, remind me again why I'm doing this?" Hermione whispered, tugging desperately on Ginny's sleeve. She stopped walking and, with an exasperated sigh, whispered back,  
  
"Because I just turned 16 and didn't have a party, we're both still virgins, and the fifth and sixth year Gryffindor guys are the most gorgeous guys in our school. Combine that with a little alcohol and some muggle music and we're both guaranteed to be, er, cherry-popped by Sunday night."  
  
For a moment, both girls forgot they were supposed to be sneaking around inconspicuously and they burst into giggles. Ginny sobered first and shushed Hermione with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Come on let's go."  
  
"Where are we going exactly?"  
  
Ginny's eyes lit up and she pulled the Marauder's Map (courtesy of one Mr Potter) out of her blouse pocket. She tapped it with her wand mumbling, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' and beckoned Hermione to lean closer. Hermione gasped when Ginny stabbed a room on the 5th Floor with her wand. It was labelled in acid green print,  
  
'Store Room For Magical Mischief Makers: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'  
  
~Gryffindor 7th Year Boys' Dorm, 6:11pm~  
  
"So, Seamus, what with the new 'Official Commentator' post you must be beating the girls and guys off with a stick!"  
  
Seamus sat up, holding a struggling chocolate frog cruelly between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Well, Ronny old boy, there's no girls" he shoved the frog in his mouth and continued, "-uh, and *definitely* no sticks-" Harry snorted with laughter, not looking up from the Spark- Proof Wand Wood Wax he was rubbing generously into his wand (his literal wand, not his metaphorical wand). Seamus ignored him and continued, "-but there is, however, a *lot* of beating off."  
  
Ron burst out laughing so hard that he choked on the chocolate frog he was devouring. Harry shook his head, laughing- but still managing to concentrate on his wand.  
  
"So, Harry, are you going to the bash tonight?"  
  
Harry, now swishing his wand dramatically in front of his face, admiring its sheen, replied,  
  
"Uh, I don't know Seamus."  
  
The Irish boy grinned and snatched Harry's wand away from him.  
  
"Oh come on, Scarface. It's time we broke that irreprehensible manner of yours. Let's get dirty!"  
  
"Oh, all right. But if I wake up with, next to or, God forbid, naked with or next to someone I don't know- it's YOUR balls, understand?"  
  
Seamus just grinned and handed Harry's wand back to him.  
  
~Gryffindor 7th Year Girls' Dorm, 6:45pm~  
  
Parvarti stood, still only in her underwear, rummaging violently through her wardrobe. She stopped suddenly and shrieked,  
  
"LAVENDER!? Where the HELL are my Dragon hide boots?!"  
  
Lavender poked her perfectly made up head out of the bathroom and replied calmly,  
  
"Third drawer underneath the spare school shirts."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
Parvarti located the boots, pulled them on and began to root through her bedside table drawer. After a few minutes she called out huffily,  
  
"LAVENDER!? Where in MERLIN'S name is my Razzy's Ringlet Remover!?"  
  
Lavender who was now fully dressed, but still bare-footed, strolled casually out of the bathroom.  
  
"Behind your mirror."  
  
She drawled, not looking away from her own reflection. Parvarti's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
Lavender stood in front of her mirror, performing a Tidying Charm on the sheets of golden blonde hair flowing around her face and shoulders. She bent down to get some Shine Serum out of the drawer. When she popped up again, Parvarti was staring at her in the mirror, her pretty facial features twisted in frustration. Lavender started. Parvarti glared at her and said slowly,  
  
"Lavender! Where. The. FUCK is my Snog-Proof Lip Shine?"  
  
Lavender looked into the mirror serenely and poured some Shine Serum into her palm. She began to apply it generously to her fringe.  
  
"In your denim handbag. Inside right-hand pocket."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
Parvarti stalked off. Ten minutes later, both girls were looking like perfection itself. Lavender, dressed in a lilac blue mini dress, strappy heels and shimmering gold earrings. Parvarti, wearing a black halter dress with silver sparkles at the hem and her beloved Dragon hide boots. They surveyed each other, smoothing tiny wrinkes from slim waistlines and pushing bra straps out of sight.  
  
"Lavender? How is it you know where all my stuff is?"  
  
"Because you do a right rotten job of hiding the things you don't want me to use."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
~Slytherin Common Room, 6:56pm~  
  
Draco was almost crying with laughter as he watched Crabbe and Goyle trying to play chess. When each one had his turn, he would stare blankly at the board for a long while, grunting softly. Draco's snickers would rise to a crescendo when the pathetic move (well, pathetic for the time it took to think of it) was made.  
  
Pansy was sitting on the big green couch next to Draco, filing her nails. Every now and then she would look up at Draco with disgust evident on her face- and then go back to her nails. She was holding in her annoyance, for fear of aggravating Draco- who's temper was roughly as potent and unpredictable as a first year student in a potions exam. Finally, she sat up straight and laid a perfectly manicured hand on Draco's shoulder gently.  
  
"Drakkie?" she simpered in a sickly sweet voice, "I, uh, was just wondering... my sweet, if you, would be taking me out somewhere... tonight?" she finished quickly, eyeing Crabbe and Goyle. Draco looked up, puzzled.  
  
"Why?" he laughed, "We've got all the entertainment- ha!- we need right here!" he snickered, gesturing to his two cronies. Pansy's frustration flared up and she blurted out,  
  
"This isn't fucking entertainment! It's pathetic!"  
  
Draco's grin- a very rare geniune one- faded quickly and his expression became dark and dangerous.  
  
"I think it's hysterical." he growled, shrugging Pansy's bony hand off his shoulder and standing up rather aggressively. She winced and inwardly kicked herself.  
  
"Draco I'm sorry, baby. You're right! It is-" she glanced quickly over at the chess game, abandoned in favour of watching the argument, "amusing... in a way, but when was the last time we, you know, partied?" she stood up and sidled up to Draco, sliding her arms around his waist and pulling their bodies flush together. A smirk crept back onto the blonde's handsome face. "Partying" was only half the night he and Pansy had. He shook himself before he could become vulnerable and answered reluctantly,  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Pansy grinned, her perfect white teeth showing.  
  
"Well maybe we could do something and then, uh, party tonight. It is Friday after all."  
  
Pansy held her gaze with his, steady, unwavering and intense. After what seemed like hours, Draco caved in. He sighed and turned to address all three of his companions,  
  
"Who's up for a little gate-crashing?"  
  
~To Be Continued...~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Calling All Freaks

A/N: I've been rehearsing all day for a school production so be thankful I had the energy to actually post this. Enjoy! :) Chapter 2 Brought To You By: 'The Name Of The Game' by Crystal Method, last night's ep of Queer as Folk (by the way can any Australians tell me why SBS has decided to give us crappy repeats instead of Season 3?! I'm MAJORLY pissed!) and my mum's delicious Bastille Day crepes (also from last night).  
  
~ ~Still Friday Evening~  
  
~Store Room For Magical Mischief Makers: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, 7:01pm~  
  
Although Hermione was quite physically inept, she tried very hard to keep quiet and not make any noise with the huge sack of bottles slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Ginny!" she whispered, staggering under the weight of the sack, "You done?"  
  
Ginny's head poked around the corner. She grinned, looking rather a little too much like Fred/George for Hermione's liking.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh, thank *goodness*." she placed the sack down heavily at her feet. Unfortunately, the clinking of the bottles was amplified by the small concrete room.  
  
"Hermione! Shitsake!"  
  
Ginny gasped, shushing her. Before Hermione could scold her for the language, she was grabbed and pulled out of the cupboard by the annoyed redhead.  
  
"Ginny, what-"  
  
"Hermione don't tell me you haven't done this before. Just keep *quiet*, understand? Filch is on the prowl and in a filthy mood tonight because of all the Christmas celebrations!"  
  
Hermione bit her lip sheepishly and, having nothing better to say, replied,  
  
"Ok. Sorry."  
  
They began the precarious journey back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
~Gryffindor 7th Year Boys' Dorm, 7:11pm~  
  
Ron rolled over, groaning as if moving was a major task.  
  
"I s'pose we'd better get ready before the females get in here and kick our a-"  
  
"Oh, MERLIN! You're not *dressed*?!" Lavender shrieked when she threw open the door. She dropped her handbag and stormed over to the bed, Parvarti at her heels.  
  
"Too late." Ron mumbled, sliding further down the bed and slinging an arm over his own face as if he was hiding from Lavender's wrath. Seamus and Harry both cowered.  
  
"Get up! Get up, get up, get *up*!" Lavender screeched, grabbing Harry and Seamus by the biceps while Parvarti was busy hauling Ron up. Lavender pulled Harry over to the nearest wardrobe and started pulled random articles of clothing. Seamus threw Harry a sympathetic look, but he was rubbing the fingerprint-shaped bruises on his upper arm.  
  
They all turned when Ron yelped. Parvarti had ripped is shirt over his head and was eyeing his body. Trademark Weasley blush stained Ron's cheeks and neck. Harry bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"Sheesh, Ron. If you turned sideways and stuck out your tongue you'd look like a zipper! You're so *skinny*!" Parvarti said, eyes wide. Ron's blush extended to his ears and he folded his arms across his chest. Parvarti immediately pulled his hands away,  
  
"No no no no no no no! Don't! You're-"  
  
"*Fabulous*!" her and Lavender finished in unison. Seamus and Ron bothed laughed and relaxed.  
  
Harry was vaguely aware that a shirt had been pulled on his his shoulders and buttoned up and the Lavender's fingers were brushing his crotch- not so accidentally- as she fastened up his trousers. But he wasn't even paying attention to that- he was staring at Ron. He had seen Ron in only boxers loads of time- even seen his (very *nice*) arse on occasions, but this was the first time he'd really *looked*. Legs for days; slender, almost feminine hips; rock hard, subtly defined abs and pecs; long, slightly muscular arms and creamy white skin kissed with freckles covering every inch of him. His clear, curacao blue eyes sparkled and crinkled slightly at the corners when he laughed as Parvarti tickled his stomach slightly. 'More like feeling his abs. Lucky bitch.' Harry thought bitterly, waiting for Lavender to finish dressing him.  
  
"Harry... HARRY!" Lavender shook his shoulder slightly. "Go look in the mirror. Then let me try and do something with that *hair*."  
  
Harry complied, eyes still on Ron- who was now being stuffed into a pair of jeans. Parvarti pulled away.  
  
"There's something wrong here. You look too plain compared to Harry and Seamus."  
  
"Oh! Thanks very fucking much, Parv'!" Ron cried, hands on hips. Parvarti hurried to cover up her faux pas.  
  
"No no nooo! Ron, you're hot! It's just... the outfit!" Harry winced and squinched up his eyes, waiting for Ron's outburst. When it didn't come, and all he heard was silence, he opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"You're right. But I don't have anything else." he sighed, deflated. Suddenly, Lavender pulled out her wand.  
  
"Idea!" she exclaimed, abandoning Harry and approaching Ron- who cowered. Lavender stood right in front of him, aiming her wand right at his crotch.  
  
"Oh no you fucking don't! Disappearing Dick is *not* on my list of priorities!" he cried, covering himself with his hands. Lavender sighed, exasperated.  
  
"I'm going to turn your pants into Dragon Hide. Now move your hands *off* your dick and let me do it."  
  
Seamus snorted and burst out laughing, closely followed by Harry. Lavender looked confused for a moment and then she had the grace to blush.  
  
"Oh shut up! You know what I meant!"  
  
Lavender turned back to Ron, bringing out her puppy dog eyes. "Please, Ron? You know how good I am at Trasfiguration. Come on, baby. Please?" Ron melted quickly under her gaze and nodded apprehensively, moving his hands away slowly. Lavender took aim again and muttered a few spells. Ron's denim jeans darkened to black, became shiny and finally, they shrank, hugging his legs tightly. Harry stared. Ron squirmed uncomfortably as he stood in front of the mirror, twisting to check out both sides of himself.  
  
"Uh, Lavender, are you sure these aren't too-"  
  
"Tight?" Parvarti piped up.  
  
"Slutty?" Lavender supplied.  
  
"Erm, yeah." Ron wriggled.  
  
Lavender and Parvarti looked at each other. "NO!"  
  
~Slytherin Common Room, 7:11pm~  
  
Draco tapped his foot impatiently, picking at invisible dirt underneath his pinky fingernail.  
  
"PANSY!" he bellowed for the eight hundredth time. He heard footsteps scurrying down the stairs, *finally* and he sighed. Without bothering to look at Pansy, he went over to the common room door, opening it to let Crabbe and Goyle through.  
  
"Ahem!" Pansy cleared her throat loudly, posing extravagently, "How do I look?"  
  
Draco pursed his lips. Without even glancing over his shoulder he replied, almost oxymoronically, "Stunning. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Now let's blow this- "  
  
"You didn't even looooook!" Pansy wailed loudly, burying her head in her hands melodramatically. Draco sighed loudly in annoyance.  
  
"Fine." he turned to face her. She was wearing a very short, tight, almost sluttish white skirt and a pale blue lace top. "You look *lovely*," Draco answered, half honestly. He gestured to the open door and gave Pansy an expectant look. She rolled her eyes,  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Ever the gentleman." she stomped over to him- which looked easier than it was in her stilettos- and brushed past him and into the corridor.  
  
"Ok," Draco said gruffly, slamming the door shut with a bang that echoed throughout the stone corridor. "I know the way to the Gryffindor tower. Follow me *quietly*. Now are there any last minute tasks?" he looked pointedly at both Crabbe and Goyle, who both shifted slightly. "What now?" he snapped, eyeing them suspiciously. They looked nervously at each other then Crabbe spoke up.  
  
"Uh... we invited someone else..." he grunted nervously. Draco stared, eyebrows raised. Crabbe squirmed under his gaze. "Well, *I* invited, erm, Millicent..." Draco groaned loudly and slumped against the door.  
  
"Bloody hell..."  
  
~To Be Continued...~ 


End file.
